Nashira Sargas
: "I have done nothing to you that you have not done to yourselves. I have only used humankind's own methods to bring it to heel. And I mean to continue." : ―Nashira Sargas''The Song Rising'', Chapter 22 Nashira Sargas, also known as The Suzerain, is blood-sovereign of the Rephaim, a position she shares with Gomeisa Sargas. She is the creator of the Republic of Scion and means to use it to control clairvoyants and fight the Emim. Her aim is to eventually take over the human world. Nashira is the main antagonist of The Bone Season. Background Nashira originally lived in the Netherworld under the rule of the Mothallath family. She dwelled in the great observatory in the swathe of the Sargas family, where she learned about human beings and their capacity for hatred''The Song Rising'', Chapter 22. After the Waning of the Veils, when death entered the Netherworld and Rephaim stopped being able to exist purely on the æther, Procyon Sargas declared himself blood-sovereign and led his family in open revolt against the Mothallath. The Sargas usurped and destroyed their former rulers and defeated their supporters, the Ranthen. By the time the Ranthen declared their loyalty to the Sargas, Procyon was unable to continue ruling. In his place, Nashira became blood-sovereign alongside Gomeisa and declared that he would take one of the traitors as her blood-consort. She chose an unwilling Arcturus Mesarthim. Since the Rephaim could no longer connect to the æther in their own world, Nashira led the Rephaim to Earth in 1859 and revealed herself to the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Lord Palmerston, who surrendered control of the government to her. Queen Victoria was allowed to maintain an appearance of power until her death. On the day he was crowned, Edward VII was accused of being Jack the Ripper and of bringing unnaturalness into the world, resulting in the fall of the British monarchy''The Mime Order'', Chapter 16. It was replaced by the Republic of Scion, a system of government designed to control clairvoyant humans. Though she allowed Scion to be outwardly led by a human Grand Inquisitor, Nashira established herself as its true ruler. Appearance Nashira is well over six feet tall. Her features are "perfectly symmetrical: a long, straight nose, high cheekbones, deep-set eyes fixed in her face". She has thick brassy hair and hooded eyes that change color when she feeds on aura. When Paige Mahoney sees Lucida Sargas for the first time in The Mime Order, she describes her as having "Nashira's complexion - somewhere between silver and gold, more on the silver side". Etymology Nashira (Gamma Capricorni) is a giant star in the constellation Capricornus. The name is derived from the Arabic سعد ناشرة sa'd nashirah "the lucky one" or "bearer of good news"Wikipedia - Gamma Capricorni . Sargas (Theta Scorpii) is a binary star in the constellation Scorpius.Wikipedia - Theta Scorpii The name is of Sumerian origin and means "seizer" or "smiter"https://www.naic.edu/~gibson/starnames/starnames.html. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Bone Season characters Category:Rephaim